Information on alcohol and alcohol problems comes from nearly all disciplines and professions and is scattered in hundreds of journals throughout the world. The Documentation-Publications Division of the Rutgers Center of Alcohol Studies systematically acquires all the relevant references and text copies, evaluates them, lists them in bibliographies, and prepares informative abstracts and indexes. Through regular publications and special responses it provides access to specific knowledge in the form of bibliographies, abstracts, texts, and guidance by letter or direct consultation to researchers, scholars, teachers, therapists, other professionals, legislators, students and public informationists. The "instruments" through which it provides service include the Center Library, the Master Catalog of the Alcohol Literature, the Classified Abstract Archive of the Alcohol Literature, the International Bibliography of Studies of Alcohol, the CAAAL Biblio File, Current Bibliography and Current Literature Abstracts published in Part B of the Quarterly Journal of Studies on Alcohol, a current periodical (Part A, Originals and Reviews of the QJSA) and deep indexes. The Center of Alcohol Studies is requesting continued support for its documentation, publications and information services. A supplemental request is also being made at this time for support of some essential developments of the Center's documentation services.